Hell On Wheels
by Valkyrie7161998
Summary: This is a crossover using my characters from my story called Trials. They are not cannon to this story nor this story to that. Please read into the first chapter for more information. Shout Out to PrinceOfBlades431 as he is my amazing Beta Reader/CoAuthor. Thanks to you buddy.
1. Chapter 1

Hell On Wheels.

Hello followers it is I, The Valkyrie. I have had this story idea for months now. I saw the movie Need For Speed in theaters. I absolutely loved the movie. About as much as I love the movie Zootopia. So, what have I done? I have used my characters from my Zootopia story and put them into this story. It is still in Zootopia but the version of the characters in this story are not cannon to my other story. In this story Trails and Tribulations doesn't exist. We will be following the lives of Daniel the Snow leopard and Emily the Cheetah. Surprise! Emily is no long the sweet little bunny she once was.

I will be writing more races then just the De Leon from the movie. Including but not limited to: The Baja 1000, Indy 500, Daytona 24 hour, And the 24 hours at le mons. I will now give a brief list of the cast and who they play during the De Leon part of the story.

Daniel Sofield Toby Marshal. Snow Leopard

Emily Gibson Julia Maddon Cheetah

Austin Huskey Dino Brewster Black Panther

Sam Ford Anita White Wolf

Alex Edward (World's Greatest Beta Reader/coauthor.) Finn Lion

Zackary Crook Benny Snow Leopard

Michael Rose Monarch Hippo (Sorry bro.)

John Ford Pete Leopard.

That's just a brief into of each person. Who they "are" and what animal they are. Next comes the car list. Instead of the Koenigsegg Agera R. I will be using the rumored Corvette C8. It is supposed to be a mid-engine. The cars will be early released versions of the new car. The horsepower is not listed so I am going to say its 1100. I have no way of knowing and doubt that will be the real number but for my story it will be.

Next, the mustang that they built will be replaced with a Hennessey Corvette. With the 850-horsepower upgrade. It will be the last car built by John Hennessey himself before he died. No John Hennessey is not dead nor Hopefully die anytime soon. It's my story I do what I want.

The Beast unfortunately will have to stay as a P.O.S. Ford truck. Chevy doesn't make a tool box sided truck. Sadly, the Ford will have to stay.

So, this is just the start. I will have the real first chapter out hopefully before weeks end.

PrinceOfBlades, anything to add?

First thank you for including me in your story again. And I hope you guys are as excited as I am about this new story.

Until then,

The Valkyrie


	2. Opening up shop

**Hello all. I hope that first chapter gave you a little tease of the story to come. I have just a few things to say before we dive in. One. Thank you to all who read my other stories. I hope you all will follow me headstrong into this one. Two. Thank you to my wonderful and amazing coauthor/beta reader PrinceOfBlades431. Please check out his story as it is a new twist on the darker side of Zootopia. It's called An Angel Among Mammals. Three. Each chapter shall start with a car quote, saying, phrase, or some words to deal with cars. If you have any good car quotes saying etc. Please send them to me.**

 **Valkyrie**

 _Good cars get you from point A to point B…...Great cars however just get you into trouble._

 _Unknown._

The sunlight fades in over the mountains in a sleepy little town outside Knoxville Tennessee. Cars are slowly moving along the roads headed to work and to recreational activities. It's aa beautiful Monday morning. The view pans down to a little back road right near the elementary school. A small garage opens the roll up door. It was a gesture that the owner welcomed every morning. Even though he had been there all night he still smiled into the cup of coffee in his paw. He didn't know how many he had already had that night but it was probably to many. Several of his closest friends were milling around the shop working on various projects. A semi large snow leopard was in the paint booth detailing his Mustang Boss 302 Fastback. This car was an absolute beauty. He had found it in a barn and it was a real barn find. It had to totally be rebuilt. He put in hours and hours of work. The mammals name was Zachary Crook. He liked the look of the dark metallic green and it looked absolutely amazing on this mustang.

Scanning the small garage, you would see that it was nothing special. A bland tan color covered most of the walls. Near one corner a car was up on the car lift. The front wheels were missing. A lion was leaned over the engine bay of a classic Dodge Charger. The black car looked absolutely stunning in the early morning light. The hood was missing and the lion was up to his neck in engine grease and oil. Alex Edwards owned the car. It was his fathers before his and he was determined to make the car last as long as possible. Underneath the classic muscle car was a Mountain Lion names Gavin Jones. The two were trying to figure out something for the compression rate of the engine. "Is it one, two, three, or four clicks of compression?" Alex laughed, "Exactly." Gavin looked up beside the engine. "You know I'm going to hurt you right?"

In the small office, next to the garage a leopard sat listing intently to the computer. The object had his full attention. The De Leon website was abuzz right now. They were talking about the owner of the shop. He had been making a reappearance. The man behind the webcam simply went by the name The Monarch. He was a rather large hippo who hosted the private race called the De Leon. Six racers would compete in a street race where the winner got to take home the losers cars. The Monarch was saying that if the owner of the shop ever got a car worth his talents he would have an invite to the race. The leopard leaped out of the chair. His name was Jonathan Ford. He was the younger brother of Samantha Ford. He had been one of Daniel Sofield's best friends since he couldn't say when. Daniel briefly had a thing for his sister but she was more interested in a black panther named Austin Huskey. Daniel and Austin had never been on the best of terms. It all started several years ago in a dirt car race when Austin put Daniel in a wall. That put Austin in the spotlight and paved the way for his win at the Indy 500.

Daniel was the owner of the shop. He inherited after his father was tragically killed in a dirt car race. It had been hard for the first 6 months. Daniel could barely get up let alone work. The shop had fallen into some hard times and desperately needed repairs. Daniel was wondering if the old shop was worth keeping. It was beginning to become a money pit and he didn't have the money to sink into it. He had missed the last two payments and the bank was threatening to foreclose the property. He had missed the last two races as the car wasn't wanting to run. Each member of the ragtag group had a special car that meant something special to them. Daniels car was a classic corvette stingray. He had always liked the classic look of these hotrods. When he found one for himself he had to have it. It had the original 427 hemi engine. A four speed manual transmission accompanied the monster engine. The beast as he referred to the car was a metallic silver. She glinted in light be it the sun or the street lights. The tag on the back of the car spelled out VALKYRIE. He knew a guy who could get a specialty tag with 8 characters made for him.

A Buick towncar pull up in front of the shop and a weasel stepped out of the vehicle. Daniel knew exactly what this would be about. He haven't gotten enough money to make the payments for the last two months. He would have one more to make all three months payments or lose the shop. Daniel didn't want to lose this place but he had no money. He sank everything into the car. He walked away from the weasel and headed over to the spot in the garage where a protective tarp covered a car. He gripped the tarp in both of his massive paws. He pulled thee tarp away slowly. The car came into view and the garage became deathly quiet. The other members of the shop hadn't seen this car in weeks.

"I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back later." The snow leopard turned the key in the corvette and it started up right away. He put the car into first gear and drove it out of the garage. He tuned the radio to his country station and the beginning of the song If Heaven Wasn't So Far Away. It was an older song but still a good one. It kind of had a depressing effect on the snow leopard. Even now with the news he was given it was worse. He couldn't lose the shop. It meant so much to him and the memories he had with his father made the old shop a more cherished place. Daniel only knew one way to make the money he needed to save the shop. The first Friday of the month was drive-in movie night. After the movie finished a bunch of guys and a girl raced classic cars. Bets were 1000 dollars apiece. Winner takes all. Daniel hadn't entered the race the past two months as the car wasn't ready. He had been working on the corvette any spare chance he had. The amount of time he spent under the hood rivaled the entire time that Zachary had worked on his Fast Back Mustang. He pulled a u turn and headed back towards the shop.

Daniel pulled into the garage and revved the engine up. Every mammal in the garage looked over to see the snow leopard in the classic corvette. Daniel turned of the 427 hemi. The car had the 427 Hemi engine. A four-barrel carburetor accompanied the massive engine. Daniel HATED the stupid carburetor as it caused him more problems than the rest of the car combined. Sure, she was a beast of a car. In her hay-day she had a 6 second zero to sixty time and a thirteen second quarter mile time. This car was a beast. Daniel always took care of his baby. He decided that he would be entering the race Friday.

He would need to put some work into the car. He climbed back into the old hot rod and pushed the clutch into the floor. The one thing that made the young snow leopard mad was if someone had a supped-up sports car but it was an automatic. He despised looking at automatics and would refuse to drive one. That being if he knew how to drive one. They were inferior to the mighty stick shift which he had been driving since he was twelve. He worked baling hay and the tractor had a hydrostatic clutch. Daniel had since stepped up from the lowly tractor and was now into cars but he never forgot where he came from.

"Alright boys we have some work that needs to be done on the old gal. I want glass packed resonators. A cleaned-out carburetor. New tires and a whole look over the car to make sure she is running well. We are entering her in this week's race and I need her to win it. Let's get to work."

 **Sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as I hoped and it took so long to produce Not felt like writing much and still don't but I need to get it posted. I will try to get back into the mood of writing soon.**

 **As always**

 **Valkyrie and PrinceOfBlades.**


End file.
